


all around the world

by kontent



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Drabble, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontent/pseuds/kontent
Summary: Video games are her one and only love. Well, at least that’s what Rose would have said a few months ago. But now she also dreams of hazel eyes and plane tickets to the other side of the world.
Relationships: Rey/Rose Tico
Kudos: 12
Collections: Femslash February





	all around the world

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompt list [here](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/190473208546/any-world-any-fandom-any-originals-however-you).  
> The prompt is _Upside Down_. I went a little off-track, but Down Under counts as Upside Down, right? Rey lives in Australia, and for me, that's close enough to the prompt.

Rose loves video games, playing just as much as designing them. That’s why she made a career out of them - they are her one and only love. Well, at least that’s what she would have said a few months ago. But now she also dreams of hazel eyes and plane tickets to the other side of the world. 

That’s why the  _ incoming call _ sound coming from her laptop makes excitement bubble in her chest. She hits ‘Accept’ and the screen brings her face to face with her favourite person to talk to in months. Rey’s smile is beautiful, a little sleepy. It’s morning for her right now - the sunlight is streaming into her room, making her almost glow in the golden light. 

Rose feels her heart speed up, just as it always does. “Good morning, darling!” 

There’s something strange about telling someone she feels so close to  _ good morning _ when it’s already afternoon for her, but it has become a familiar routine. 

Rey laughs, soft and still a little rough. “Good afternoon to you, my love.”

The words always makes her cheeks heat up, and today is no different. So yeah, Rose loves video games - but she also loves Rey.


End file.
